i was killed by love
by onominous
Summary: a sad little one-shot based on bbxraee. please review.


I was killed by love

**A sad one shot I wrote a while back. Totally out if my comfort zone but I guess the sky's the limit, right? I know, I'm a terrible person for writing this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did it would still have episodes.**

Most people know me as Beast boy as the Teen Titans. Those who are close to me know me as Garfield, or Gar for short. Plus some nick names like, Green bean, Grass stain, or elf. I was always known as the prankster of my group. The tofu loving, video game geek that bugs everyone around me.

Well, just like my leader Robin, I wear a mask. I wore a mask. This is the mask I wear to hide how I truly felt. Most nights I moan for the ones I have loved, but lost. The ones I could've saved, but didn't. I scowled myself for being the weakest and most venerable of the group. I hated myself for being different, and would never have the girl I loved.

I decided I wasn't going to take it any longer.

I slowly raised the gun to the right side of my face. A single tear found its way out, and dripped off my chin down to the floor. Is slowly moved my hand up to the trigger.

All of the sudden, my door flew open, I_ swear I locked the door._ And my secret crush walked in, Raven.

"Beast boy, I heard crying so I came to see if-"she frozed as she stared at me. I tightened my grip around the gun. "B-beast boy, don't do it." She said with a hint of fear.

"I- I'm so sorry." I said above a barely above a whisper.

"Please…just hand me the gun." She said slowly taking a few steps forward. I shook my head slowly, suddenly feeling enraged.

"No!" I yell as she stopped. "I'm sick of it Rae! I have nothing else to live for."

"Garfield, please…put it down." I could see her eyes swelling with tears.

"Why? All I have left is pain, why not put me out of my misery?"

"G-Gar you have so much to live for. We need you, I need you. I-I love you." She began crying.

"I love you to, always have." I said, slightly loosening my grip." But it's too late. Tell everyone…I love them." With that I pulled the trigger.

* Switched to Raven's pov*

As soon as the gun shot filled the room, I sprinted to the limp body located in the center of the room.

I placed my now glowing hand over his wound and tried to heal it. Tears stained my cheeks, but I took no notice."Azerath, metrion, zinthos. Azarath, metrion, zinthos." I chanted my voice e breaking as I spoke.

Nothing seemed to work." No, no, no!" I cried as I watched him go pale. "GARFIELD!" I screamed.

I could feel the presence of my other team mates standing at the door way.

"Friend Raven, what troubles you so?" the tameranian said in her perky tone.

"And why are you in Beast boy's room?" Cyborg asked. After looking in the light some more, they saw that Raven was holding a small green figure.

"Oh god." Robin said as he and the others ran to the two. They all circled around the two and all started crying for their friend. Especially, me. I had just lost the one she loved. If only I had told him sooner, none of this would've happen.

*A few days later*

I sat on a bench at the memorial. Everyone had left but me. I stared at the grave in front of her. It read…_ here lies Garfield Mark Logan. He willed his life for his city, and paid the price. He was a true titan, a true hero. May you rest in peace._

I wiped the stray tears away from her face.

I felt the pressure of someone sitting beside me. I turned her head ninety degrees to see Starfire sitting beside me.

"I do very much miss him." She said sadly. I could only nod in agreement. We stared at the grave for a few moments. "May I ask of you a question?" I nodded once again." Did you…perhaps have feelings for him?"

"I-I loved him" I said, feeling on the verge of tears.

"The same way I do Robin, yes?"

"The exact same way." I said with a ghost of a smile.

"Please do not think this is your fault." I stared at her, shocked. She had just read me like an open book.

"That obvious? I can't help but think it is though, if only I told him that I-"

"He is in a better place. A place with X'hal and he will look over us. Just like he does. I don't want you to moan over something you had no part in." Starfire said, sounding incredibly intelligent.

"I won't." I reassured."I just wish I could've told him that." Starfire leaned In and hugged me, and i didn't pull back.

"Thanks Star." I said. starfire looked at me quizzly.

"For what friend?"

"For being there for me." she smiled and stood up.

"Shall we go, they are having a service in the lounge." Starfire asked. i nodded and stood up s well. we walked side by side to the lounge. i gave one last glance at the grave, before turning the corner.

**like i said,not my kind of story. hipe you lked it. please review.**


End file.
